


Sick Day

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why do you always get sick on your birthday?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a sequel to [Happy Monday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/335194).

“Why do you always get sick on your birthday?” asked Seto. He brushed Joey’s hair away to wipe his forehead.

“It’s not like I’m trying t— achoo!”

“‘Tachoo’?” Seto teased.

“Shut up,” Joey said grouchily. “I don’t get sick on purpose, yanno.”

He blew his nose.

“Mokuba must’ve had it good growing up…” he muttered. “… having you as a nurse to take care of him when he was sick.”

“Yes, but he was a much better patient.”

Joey harumph-ed and pulled the covers higher.

Seto smirked as he got up from the bed.

“I’m going to make you some more herbal tea. I want you to drink it all this time,” he finished sternly.

“Fine,” Joey groused at Seto’s retreating back.

A few minutes later, Seto returned with a hot mug of dark liquid.

Joey grimaced at the sight, but shimmied around so he could sit up but still be under the covers.

Seto placed the mug in Joey’s hands, who accepted it begrudgingly. He took a tentative sip and his face brightened.

“I added honey.”

Joey smiled at Seto and took a big gulp.

“Thanks for the honey, Honey.”

Seto rolled his eyes and Joey grinned sheepishly.

“Thanks for leaving work…”

Seto shook his head and kissed the top of Joey’s head.

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
